Jelsa Dying Love
by JelsaxDreamer
Summary: When your child get sick you got them on the doctor and they get well.. but what if you kids are same like Elsa? She can't never get well or live normal life. She is 17 years old and she live in the hospital with all her fears and pain. She is alone She don't have sisters or "parents" She got her mother but she never care her. But one day she saw him. There was dying love. Jelsa M
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey!**_

 _ **This part it's sort but this is like the 'intro' so don't be mad at me! Love you all**_

 _ **Cold Air**_

Elsa's P.O.V

It was cold and dark like always... I opened my eyes slowly and I saw two nurse. They are taking my blood and give me some medicine in my veins, again! I'm sick of this!

Nurse 1#: Hey sweaty! Your awake. How are you felling?

Elsa: Hmm... Good... If we don't remember this pain all over my body.

Nurse 2#: Don't worry... We give you some medicine so you can relax a little bit.

She start take some clear liquid in the glass bottle in the needle! But I don't want it! After it I always got sick and it's don't help the pain at all! It was like some poison! No Medicine at all! I take my hand away.

Elsa: hmm... I think that today I past that...

Nurse 2#: Are you sure? You will have lot off pain about in become hours...

Elsa: Yes I'm sure... I tell your if I need anything okay?

Nurses: Okay... Call us if you need anything...

Nurses start walk trow the door when second nurse stop and watch me

Nurse 1#: oh yeah! I almost forgot... Today is people like you movie day so go at the living space and have fun.

Elsa: hmm... maybe...

Nurse 1#: You hadn't go out this room in months! Go out and have little bit fun and make friends! We all here same reasons!

I close my eyes and turn my back from them...

The nurse just sigh and close the door behind herself and I just lay... I don't want to move... This is like HELL! I hate this place it's like prison! I can't leave there or do what my ages do. I don't have friends or family! my mom leave me hear when I born or she don't 'leave' me... She just never show down and she some time test me but... she wasn't here when I needed her... i hear that my father was good man and he loved my mother but he die this same disease...

What disease I have?

I have a hereditary bleeding disorder and chronic pain

Yeah... I don't even understand it myself. I have been such a space for 17 years now...

I cut my mind and I sit up. I put my face in my hands... I let my legs hang over the edge of the bed. I look up and there it was... Outside world what I can't never fell. I stand up and walk trow the bathroom. I wash my face and I look myself at the mirror... There was girl what who had dreams and hopes some time but... not now or never again... I clean up the water on my face and start walk trow the door.

I open the door and I saw just with hallway and many wood doors. I close my door and hide my face. I walk trow the hallway, then I come kitchen. There was my nurses and they watch me rely surprised expressions on their faces. I look down and get one apple. I start walk forward the hallway... I saw many child who have pain and more pain... But they have something I don't... Some one who loves them. I was alone.

Then I come end of the hallway and I opened the living space door. There was about 10-20 little kid and me. I watch them faces and they are happy and sad same time but most of... HURT... I walk back the door and shut it behind me. I start walk second hallway and I saw that one window. I turn my hear around... no nurses? YES! my change is here! I open the window and sit down that window recess. It was wide enough for being able to sit on it properly. I just close my eyes and breath that air what was coming out that world. It.. smell like heaven... So cold but good... Then I saw one nurse and I close that window, because we can't open the windows with out promises. Nurse just smile me and I look down. Then when she was gone I heard sirens... I look out the window and open it. I let my head out the window and I saw it. Ambulance come up and they got someone. I really hope that he or she was okay. But it's look bad but I admit I have seen the worst so... I close the window and start to the hallway to my room, but then that one moment at that hallway changed my life!...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Apple**_

Elsa's P.O.V

I just walk when I heard loud yelling and running. I look up and I saw one class window ( You can see another hallway) that there is coming one patient! There was ambulance nurses and many another nurses and doctors! I think that that was the patient what come the ambulance. Then the door open and they got in. I saw how someone who wasn't patient in here follow them. I start follow them but I can't run because my disease but I was fast enough. I stop when I come the corner and that patient go in the emergency room. Some one the nurse stop that follower and let that person out. I can see better now and I can tell you that it was boy. I saw that the boy just melt down and he lean against the wall. I breath one time and walk to past of him but he look so sad and hurt. My mind say just walk but my heart say don't... So I...

I stop... front of him and turn around to him and bend on hes eyes level. He was crying I can tell that and he notices me and look up my eyes I din't do anything... I just watch but soon I stand up and he lay his look down on the floor again. Then I put my hand in the pocket when I fell that apple. (Elsa's clothes are like long Hoodie but it wasn't hoodie. It was like morning jacket what you have in the hospital but this one got hood.) I touch that apple and I take it off my pocket. I lay it front of him.

Elsa: Take it...

Boy look up to me surprise eyes. He think twice and then he take it. I little smile to him and he to me. I start walk away but then I got it...

Elsa's mind: I smile?... And he smile back?... That was surprise turn.

I got in my room and I go to my window. It was sunny day and I really want to fell that sun but I can't. I fell pain in my veins. It's get worse every second but I don't want medicine! I want to one day with out medicines! So I start to take a nap... But that what I don't know was that when I was sleeping my nurses come in and they put me painkillers. I hate that two women! They just drug me all the time! It's annoying! Who wold like that?

Next morning

I woke up and understand that I got drugged last day... I was mad! I jump up and walk trow the nurses office and I just slam that door open!

Elsa: REALLY?!

I yelled and soon there was my nurses they are both red in shame.

Nurses: Elsa... Calm down...

Elsa: CALM DOWN?! YOU TWO DRUGGED ME LAST DAY! I'M MAYBE BE UNDER 18 BUT I SAY NO! SO YOU CAN'T DO IT!

Nurses: Elsa we are really sorry but you was so badly pai-

Elsa: I DON'T CARE! I HATE YOU LIKE MY MOM!

I slam the door close and start run. I know that I'm not allow to run, because I can start bleed inside of me badly and die, but now I don't care a F***! So I just rand trow the hallway and before I notices I was same place where I was last day. Then I have sharp pain in my left side. I leaned against the wall of pain, i can't do anything that just breath heavy. I lift myself up the window recess. I put my one hand on my side and another lay against my forehead. I was badly pain. I hope that I wasn't bleeding because I don't want to emergency surgery again! I got emergency surgeries like 50 in one year. i hate them too! Is it too much to wish a normal life?

But about in 30 minutes pain get away so I sigh with relief.. I wasn't bleeding inside so I can breath normal again.

I start to watch out the window and it was raining... It was different cold in air but I still like it. Cold never bothered me like that. I close my eyes... I fell something come next to me. I snap my eyes open and turn my head.

It was that boy who I give that apple!

Boy: Hey... Can I sit here?

I snap at the reality and nod

Boy: Thanks

He sit front of me and stared me. I look him too but then I put my head to the my knees. I was still sad and angry about that drugged think. I fell how he put his hand on my head. I carefully raise my head up. I look him and he look me.

Boy: What's wrong if I can ask?

Elsa: You can but I tell you it's nothing...

Boy: Are you sure...?

Elsa: My name is Elsa and I'm sure

Boy: Elsa? That's cute name. My name is Jack Frost but call me Jack.

!It was embarrassingly quiet!

Elsa: Well... Why are you here? I mean.. You don't look sick at all...

Jack: I'm here because my sister Pippa. She have mild bleeding disorder, but every time she hurt herself I get worry.. She is only family I have left. Or parent's die in Tsunami in Thailand 2004.

Elsa: I'm very sorry to hear that.

Jack: No it's okay. The past is in the past , But what about you? Are you here your family too?

I just Sight and I raise the 'hoodie' sleeve and then he saw my Hospital patient wristband.

Jack: You are here as a patient?

I see that he was little shock..?

Elsa: Yeah...

Jack: Why? I mean... Why you are here?

Elsa: I have hereditary bleeding disorder and I got chronic pains every second.

I look up and he was there and his mouth was open like 'o' and he don't know what to say. I know that he have seen his sister but I get the worst blood disorder so... I think he knows that? I look away at the window...

Elsa: I have been here sens I born... I'm 17 now and soon 18... but I never been out there. I really hope that some day I can go out and live one just ONE day like normal people... I never was like a kid or teenager... I just have to be adult to me. I don't have sisters or parents. i got mom but she don't care me at all. I don't have friends and I fell like dying every day in my life. My nurses drugged me everyday so I'm not sure what day is it. I just look out the window and hope and the dreams what I had some time jut... Fly out the freedom what I never have...

In that time I cant hold it... I just say everything what I want to say every second, and I start cry.. My tears start falling down my cheeks and I just hug myself. I was lonely, I don't have love or anything what every body else have. I fell how my heart hurts the most!

Then I fell something warm around me! I notices that jack was HUGGING me?!

Jack: Don't cry... Everything is okay now... Let it go

I was little shock but I hug him back and hart as I can.

Elsa: Thanks Jack... You sister is really lucky to have brother like you.

Jack: Thanks Elsa...

I don't give a f*** if nurse walk here now I just want that Jack don't let go... just for one reason...

I fell that Jack try to back off the hug but I don't let him to do that...

Elsa: Don't let go just yet...

Jack: I'm afraid that I hurt you..

Elsa: You can't hurt me, because this fells good

Jack think twice and realized...

Jack: When was the last time some one hugged you?

Elsa: I never been hugged before...

Then I fell how he was really shock... I fell how he take me closer to his chest and he just smooth my back...

Elsa whispers: If I die now... I die Happy


	3. Chapter 3

_**Friends**_

Jack's P.O.V

Wow.. She was alone.. and I really mean Alone. She don't have anyone! I can't live like that if I was her. She is one strong girl.

I just hug her and later we was walking around the place and she told me everything she knows about this place. She really trust me...

Elsa: And this is my favorite place all time...

She take my hand and we come some dark room?

Jack: Where are we? Why is so dark?

Elsa: Don't worry I know this place good...

Soon her voice was cut off and I try to find where are we going.

Elsa: Come here

She go her knees and take me with her. I din't know that she is so fast! Then there was little light...

Jack: What is that?

Elsa: Look silly

We get gown and there was little gap between floors and we saw down to the main hall.

Jack: Where are we?

Elsa: In old office. This is been close because this gap was risk so...

Jack: So you decide to come here and don't think twice?

Elsa: Well... Yeah...

Jack: Why?

Elsa: You will understand when you see my room but first look...

We look two nurses and they are both looking at same doctor man...

Elsa: Look this...

I saw how she write something in peace of paper and when man walk past nurses Elsa drop that paper in gap and one of the nurses take it on the floor... Soon I saw how two nurses start cat fight!

Jack: WOW! What did you write on the paper?!

Elsa: Just... "I think that you are sexier than that "

Jack: Elsa you are one bad girl

Elsa: I know

She smirk at me but soon she stand up and we walk away the old office. When we walk she looks really nervous and I don't know why.

Jack: Why are you nervous?

Elsa: No.. I'm not nervous...

Jack: So what are you?..

Elsa: Scared

She hug her self and continued to walk. When she let her one hand away on her I take it.

Jack: Why are you scared?

Elsa: Today is the day on the month I have to take one different medicine and... it's little different

Jack: Like how?

Elsa: It's help a long time but first it hurt like a hell... But I'm used to it so it's little bad...

Jack: I thought that the girls just hate menstrual period

I smirk because it was just a joke! She stop and look up me with that look what say

Elsa: Fuck you Jack!

And she playfully punch my arm

Jack: I just joking!

Elsa: I know Frosty

Jack: Frosty?

Elsa: So if you don't like it

Jack: No I don't mean that... If you can call me some nickname I can call you to your nickname!

Elsa: I don't have nickname...

Jack: Now you have Snowflake

She smile a little and we walk trow the room door where was number 1

Elsa: This is my room... Want to come in?

Jack: Oh... S-Sure why not?

I saw her smile and look the door and she open it. She walk in and I follow her.

Jack: This is you room?

Elsa: Yeah...

Jack: Last 17 years?

Elsa: yeah...

Jack: This is so... dark and... lifeless...

Elsa's room have hospital green wallpaper, white plastic carpet and there was only medicines, machines, needles and protective equipment. She had fortunately a small private bathroom.

I sit gown on the chair and she sit on the bed edge. We talk and she laugh... Wow... I saw really beautiful girl with platinum blond hair and those stunning crystal blue eyes. She don't look like sick at all. Like my sister look like dead when she is really sick... OH CRAP! MY SISTER!

Jack: I forgot my own sister!

Elsa: No you not forgot her... She is fine because there is no code black...

Jack: What is code black?

Elsa: It's... I have seen it once and I was really young so I just remember how some one get really bad hit on head and start bleed every place... mouth, nose, ears, eyes... every where... I was scared and... that time that person wasn't lucky...

Jack: You mean?...

Elsa: Dead... That person die that night. Every one in here who are like me...

Jack: Elsa?...

Elsa: No home, no family, no own life, no health... I'm gonna die here some day alone. I just have to admit that to my self.

Jack: Snowflake! STOP! THAT!

I yelled to her! She was like dying! And she wasn't dying now. She look up to me tears on her eyes and when the tears start come down her cheeks I wipe them off. I take her head on my hands and she was in pain.

Jack: You are just pain now but I promise you that everything will go better in future! You are not dying here alone! I'm here with you!

Then she smile me little bit in pain and door opened! I take my hands away and we saw four nurses. The nurses have mask and glows and yellow aprons...?

Nurse 1#: Oh sorry if we interrupt something but Elsa you know what time it is...

Elsa: I do I do...

Then nurses start take thinks what they need. All that and I still saw only Elsa in pain here?

Jack: Do you want to me to leave?

Elsa: No or Yes... Leave if you want to... I will look stupid anyway when I'm drugged...

I place my hand on her shoulder and watch her in the eyes... (Nurses don't saw this!)

Jack: You never look stupid... You look cute

Then I kiss her forehead. She blush a bit. her cheeks have now that little rose's red color in her pale skin. Then I take my hand away because one the nurse but me out of the way. I stand to the corner. They put her lay on the bed and she look me like that I shot know something... Then one the nurse turn toward me and they don't start before this one nurse come to me and say me really calm voice.

Nurse 2#: Do you know what this operation take place?

Jack: No...

Nurse 2#: Okay.. If there is the slightest feeling sick leave the room. Okay?

Jack: Yeah... Of course?...

I think why they told me that? They shot be worry only Elsa not me! But after when I think... I could have been worse wrong!

They put her oxygen mask and two drops then I wash shock when one nurse say...

Nurse 3#: You know what to do...

Then all three nurses one take Elsa's hands and one shoulders and last one take her legs! Elsa din't to put against?! Then it start...

Last nurse take some syringes and pushed the drugs directly to the drip tube. One second it was quit and then I just heard Elsa's painful scream. There was nothing to control her body. She yelled in pain what make me shake. She was dying! I saw how her body want to die and she have to fight to it! That's why all nurses try to hold her down! She will hurt herself if they don't. She can't control any peace of her. She cry and scream in pain. Her nose was bleeding and drip tube start come blood. I was scared... Really I can admit it. It was scary... I can't know how bad it fells on her. Then in second her yes rolled over and she faint. Her body look just like dead. All the nurses back up and start clean off her blood.

When all nurses was done they look me and maybe I was little white but not badly and I told them that I was okay. They all leave the room. I know that I shut go watch my little sister but I can't leave now... After all this...

I walk over her and I start smooth her face she breath heavily but she was alive. Her skin was little warm and sweat and I know really well why.

After 2 hour...

I was still here.. I smooth her hand all this time. I didn't know how long I have been here or what but then I saw how she start woke up... I take away some hair what was front of her eyes... She slowly opened her crystal blue eyes... She was dizzy I saw that but she have her control back.

Elsa whisper: Jack?...

Jack: I'm here Snowflake.

Elsa: You sister...

Jack: She can wait.

She just give me that little smile and she was so tired...

Jack: Sleep now Snowflake... I go watch my sister and I will come back...

Elsa: No... Go watch you sister but go home... and.. sleep... don't... worry about me...

I was sad what she say...

Jack: Don't say that snowflake... Now... Sleep... You need it more than me... I will protect you...

She smile wearily and start sleep. I let her hand just then I saw that she was deep sleep. I give her one kiss on the cheek and I left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Legs**_

Elsa's P.O.V

I was so tired... I just hope that I have some energy later. Nurses come in and give me some food but I don't want to eat. I just want to sleep. I have sleep now some hours more and I haven't saw Jack or his sister. I don't even know who was Jack's sister.. Pippa?

Then with out warning someone take my hand and start smooth it. I gasp wake. I first think that I was dead but now I saw something better. It was Jack. That boy with his pure white hair and those ice blue eyes. He got really white teeth too!

Jack: Morning Snowflake

He smile to me.. Wait? is it morning?!

Elsa: What time is it?

I ask little dizzy and I really want to stand up but I can't... My body was like dead weight.

Jack: It's 9.30 a.m

Elsa: How long I was sleep?

Jack: About... 15 hour...

Elsa: So long?...

Jack: Yeah but How are you feeling now?

Elsa: Better than 14 hour ago

I give him my smirk and he laugh to me! But I clear my head and I get myself up in sitting position.

Elsa: How was you sister?

Jack: Really good. She will be fine soon.

Elsa: Good... Jack?

Jack: Yeah?

Elsa: Was it scary to you?

Jack: What?

Elsa: Yesterday...

Jack: You mean that you...

Elsa: Yeah. Was it?

Jack: ... A little.

Elsa: Why?

Jack: You looks like you are dying right front off me. It was scary yes...

Elsa: Oh silly... I'm dying only if I got code Black.

Jack: That was'n good joke!

But... I wasn't joking...

About in hour I was good again and I put new clothes and I eat little but not much. Then I start to think maybe I can...

Elsa: What if we go see you sister together?

Jack: Why not?

We start to walk that withe hallway and we stop front off one door. Jack go inside first and I followed him. I saw little girl, she have brown hair and big same color eyes. She was sitting on the bed and he smile to her bother.

Pippa: JACK!

Jack start tickle her and she start laugh so loud. I was quit but then Pippa notices me.

Pippa: Who is she?

Jack: Sis this is Elsa

Elsa: Hey Pippa

Pippa: Hey why are you here? Are you my brother girlfriend?

She got that smirk and Jack was red like tomato.

Elsa: No! I'm not his girlfriend. I'm here just friend... I want to say hey to you.

Pippa: Oh.. what a shame. You look beautiful.

Elsa: Thanks you too.

Pippa: Why are you in this place?

I sigh and walk over to her and sit down next to her.

Elsa: I live here.

Pippa: Why?

I look Jack and he sigh too. Then I look Pippas eyes andI just sight and I raise the sleeve and then she saw my Hospital patient wristband.

Pippa: You are patient?

Elsa: Yes

Pippa: You have?...

Elsa: I have hereditary bleeding disorder and I got chronic pains all time.

Pippa: Wow... I'm sorry to hear that..

Elsa: But you got same.

Pippa: Mild... mild bleeding disorder and I don't have chronic pain at all.

Elsa: You got lucky.

Pippa: Okay... What you mean 'all time pain'?

Jack: PIPPA!

Elsa: No it's okay... That mean that I have pain all over me all the time... like 24/7

Pippa: I'm sorry

Elsa: Don't be darling. This is what I am and what I will be all my life.

Pippa: Why?...

Elsa: I... I... Sorry

Then I stand up and walk over the door and I left the room. I just want to run because all this. There was just pain and dying. Like happy and fun... was dead. I turn my head and saw that Jack was on the door and then I start to run!

Jack's P.O.V

She stand up and walk over the door. I stand up.

Jack: Sis I come back soon.

Pippa: Okay?...

I go over the door and I saw Elsa, she saw me and start to run! I start run too. Luckily there was no nurse right now. I saw how she just run and I try to watch where was she going.

Jack: ELSA!

She don't stop and I know if she fall now in the floor she can hurt herself badly! (Jack know a lot about this because his sister)

Then she just run one room. She slam the door close behind her. I come over the door and I open it. There was dark like... really dark! I close the door behind my back. Then I heard crying.. I then star follow that sound and I found her. She was crying at the corner the room. That broke my heart. I put my hands around her. I know that all this years have been really exhausting! I really hope that I can help her more. She was so brave... I fell how her tears are coming out of her eyes. She cry on my shoulder.

Next 10 minute she can't stop it... But then she calm down and she just hug me back.

Jack: Snowflake... Let's go..

I think that it's best that she go in her bed and rest but then when she try to stand up her feat... She just yelled little and start fell down...

Jack: Elsa!

I caught her just before she fell on the floor. She was in pain.

Elsa: I'm sorry but I can't walk... My legs are in too much pain.

Jack: Don't worry Elsa... I help you.

Elsa: What you ar-

Before she can say anything I got her in my arms. She lay her hand in my neck. She was really light. My sister was like 5 years younger than Elsa, and she was heavier. I din't saw nurses so I can make my way to her room. I opened her room door and close it. I lay her on her bed. She let out a cry because the pain on her legs.

Jack: Do you want to that I go get the nurse?

Elsa: NO DON'T!

She say like panic. I just watch her.

Elsa: Please... I don't want to be drugged again...

Jack: I won't. I'm here. Do you need something?

Elsa: Can you give me that bottle?

I watch over my shoulder and saw that glass bottle. I point it and she nod. I take it and give it to her. Then she take something in her table box. I can saw what it was but then she take that bottle and... Needle?! She have in her table box needles? Why?

Jack: What are you doing?!

Elsa: How does it look like?

Jack: I... I...

But I din't have time to say it before she got that thing in that needle and she inject herself. She then take that needle and trow it away

Elsa: Can you put this back?

Jack: I... S-Sure...

I take that bottle and I have time now to read what does it read.

Jack: Morphine?!

Elsa: it help's and it's not so strong so... I have my own mind still here with out pain.

Jack: Ouh... I see

Elsa: You are disappointed in me.

Jack: What NO!

Elsa: yes you are.

Jack: Why you say something like that?

Elsa: You have that face...

Jack: No don't start it! You got pain because you ran away and.. Why you start run away?!

Elsa: I just... Panic that all...

Jack: Why?

Elsa: I don't like to speak my past!Okay?!

She was angry but most of sad. I sight and sit down on her bed next to her.

Jack: I know you don't like to speak about it Snowflake...

Elsa: I'm sorry that I run away and yelled you... I just... I don't know...

Jack: It's okay Snowflake...

She yawn and I smirk...

Elsa: What?...

Jack: You are one Sleeping Beauty Snowflake...

Elsa: What? No I'm not sleeping beauty... *Yawn*

Jack: Yeas you are...

Elsa: No I'm not!...

I know that she will start sleep any second now.

Jack: Want to sleep?

Elsa: No.. You will leave then...

Jack: But if I stay with you so you can sleep in peace?

Elsa: Hmm... okay...

She gasp little when I put my hand behind her back and start smooth her arm. She lay her head on my shoulder and start sleep...

She was so brave and beautiful.. Wait! What?... I care her this much? But we just meat like 3 days ago? But she is so cute when she sleep... She maybe got that awful hereditary disease.. but I think that she was perfect like she is.

I really don't know why I care her so much...?

Am I in...

No... I know that I am in...

 _ **Love**_


	5. Chapter 5

Monday

Elsa's P.O.V

Now... time has pasted and I have known Jack and Pippa about 4 month. It was first day on December. I have my birthday in 24.12... So I have 23 day left and I can go out of this prison!

It was Saturday and I wait Jack to come here because he got school think. And about 4 p.m he come my door and knock

Elsa: Come in.

Jack: Hey snowflake.

Elsa: Hey Frostbite. How are you?

Jack: Well school... Boring things and stress. You?

Elsa: Well 4 wall nothing new.

Jack: *laugh* Well... I have to go take Pippa home.

Elsa: Yeah... She got healthy papers?

Jack: No just this weekend is only one when she go home with me.

Elsa: Good for you guys.

Jack: I will come here to see you too...

Elsa: No! Spend the weekend to you sister and I will wait you here next week

Jack: Are you sure?

Elsa: yes... Go and take you sister with you! Have fun. She will love to be home 3 day.

Jack: I know... Thanks Snowflake...

Elsa: Your welcome.

Jack stand up and take his backpack... but when he was at door he stop?

Jack: I almost forgot...

Jack put his hand on backpack pocket and he come over me. I was surprised?

Jack: This is for you...

He give me... Chocolate Advent Calendar!

Elsa: Me?

Jack: Yeah... I know you like chocolate Snowflake

I take it and watch it in smile with my face. He smile me back. I stand up and I hug him as tight as I can. But it turn out warm hug between us.

Elsa: Thanks so much Frostbite.

Jack: You like it?

Elsa: I LOVE IT!

Our hug end and he was little red? Or is it me? He left the room and wish good weekend. I watch out the window how he and Pippa was walking out the hospital. I smile myself. I look that calendar and it was perfect. There was little note...

Note: Snowflake press that white Snowflake. ;)

I press it and the calendar start sing...?! I laugh out loud! It was cute. It sing my favorite Christmas song "Let it go"... I love it. I opened the first calendar door and there was chocolate Snowflake! I look it but it taste even better when I remember Who I get this...

Weekend was boring with out Jack and Pippa. I really remember again what my life was been over 17 years... But I was really relieved how fast that 3 day go.

It was Monday and 4 p.m when I was walking around. My nurses are really happy that I become do something that be my room. I have my hand in pockets and I just smile little and walk... I watch out the window when somebody hands go around me and say...

?: Guess who?

Elsa: Frostbite?

Jack: How you know?

Elsa: I can fell it

I little giggle... What?! I giggle? I never giggle... He laugh little but then we sit down the floor and talk everything. We where there about 3 hour but then was time to Jack leave. I was little sad because he can't come here next 3 days.. I was really sad... I don't know why but I was. We stand up the floor. Of course he help me up...

Jack: I'm sorry snowflake but I have to go now...

Elsa: I understand

Jack: You have Pippa here with you.

Elsa: I know that Frostbite... Well.. Good bye...

I start walking away but then I have to stop. Some one have catch my wrist?! I slowly turn my head and I saw Jack and he was nervous? I turn myself front of him... He didn't do anything...

Elsa: Are you okay?

Jack: ...

Elsa: Talk to me Frostbite! I'm worry at you!

Then he snap the reality and he lay that another hand on my waist and take me close as possible to his chest and he KISSED ME!

I was little shock but I lay my hand on his chest and respond to the kiss. He put his fingers on my fingers... (That hand what he take her wrist) I was like on the air. It feels magical...

We kiss lovely long time and when we broke the kiss just for air. He was red like sundown. I was too. Then we both smile and I lay my head on his chest... (I was little shorter than he so it was natural position to me.)

But when he left I really feel sad because... I was in love and now... I think I have boyfriend! This time my life don't see so bad at all.

3 day later

It was Friday (2 p.m) and I was playing with Pippa. She is 14 years old but she act like 4 years old. So it was easy to me to talk or play with her. She know now my past.. of course not that much what Jack knows.

We was playing hide and seek. Pippa was good at it. I never found her as quick as she found me. But one time I was looking for Pippa and I notices some dark figure at the door... MY ROOM DOOR!

I saw that figure turn head and maybe saw me. I was little scared because I haven't saw that figure before. Or I think so.

I slowly start walk backward...

That figure start walk toward me! So I start run away. Figure come behind me! That figure caught me and I know that.. It wasn't some one it was some body I know...

I feel sharp pain and only thing I saw was black...

Later 4 p.m

Jack's P.O.V

I just come hospital. I was in the elevator and I think about Elsa... She was my girl now and I really want to see her again... Elevator stop and I come my floor and I saw dark figure come out that section where my sister and Elsa are... I never saw that person before... Maybe she/he (I wasn't sure about) was here to see someone?

I start to walk and why my mind say me that I have to go that one room? I look around and I didn't saw nurses what was little strange?... Then I place my hand on the door handle but the door was already open?! I walk inside and I move a way the curtain and I saw what I I fear the most...

Jack: ELSA!


End file.
